


The Bloodline That Plays Together

by fembuck



Series: In the Family [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Other, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of debating with herself, Tara finally decides that she wants to try sharing.  A sequel to 'All in the Family'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Part One **

Three weeks after Tara had performed her new routine and Pam had proposed the idea of inviting Eric into their bed, Tara found herself wearing nothing but a tan belted robe as she paced back and forth in front of the bed she shared with Pam, nervously casting glances at the bedroom door in anticipation of Eric’s arrival.

“I’d promise he won’t bite,” Pam drawled, her voice full of gentle amusement as she watched Tara pacing in the mirror of her ladies dresser, “but that would be a lie,” she continued, smirking as she ran an ivory handled brush through her blonde her.

“If that’s how helpful you’re gonna be, you can keep your comments to your damn self,” Tara muttered darkly, pausing just long enough to level an unamused glare at Pam before she began to stalk back and forth once more.

“I don’t know why you’re worrying,” Pam commented lightly as she continued to brush her hair, utterly unfazed by Tara’s snippy tone and expression.

“Not all of us have been fuckin’ our way across continents havin’ threesomes and orgies for over a century,” Tara muttered, throwing another unimpressed look Pam’s way. 

“Orgies?” Pam murmured, smiling as she lifted a questioning eyebrow at Tara.

“Probably,” Tara muttered, glaring at Pam, which only made the blonde chuckle.  “In any case, you’ll have to excuse me if can’t exactly be blasé as shit about this.  It’s more than a ‘lil outta my comfort zone, you know.”

“For now,” Pam murmured, her lips curving up into a playful smile when Tara’s eyes met hers in the mirror, and Tara couldn’t help the little smile that touched her lips even as she shook her head at Pam in frustration.  “But that’s not what I meant,” Pam continued more seriously a moment later, and Tara looked back over at her.

“Then what did you mean?” Tara asked curiously as she took up restlessly prowling in front of the bed again.

Pam was quiet for a moment, watching Tara thoughtfully in the mirror, and then she put down her brush and rose to her feet before sashaying over to where Tara was pacing.  When she reached her, Pam took hold of Tara from behind, and dipped her head down to kiss Tara’s neck. 

Feeling Pam’s lips on her skin, Tara’s sighed softly and automatically leaned back into Pam’s body.  Pam hummed happily as Tara relaxed against her and dropped her hand down to Tara’s thigh so that she could slowly run it up the inside of Tara’s leg until her fingers brushed against Tara’s bare sex. 

Tara moaned at the feeling of Pam’s fingers parting her and running along her heated flesh, and she angled her head up and lifted her hand so that she could drag Pam’s mouth down to hers.

“See,” Pam whispered against Tara’s lips.  “Baby vamp hormones,” she sighed contently, remembering all of the times Tara’s newborn desires had left her limp and exhausted, thoroughly and deliciously fucked out.  “As soon as his clothes are off, you won’t remember what worries are,” Pam breathed out.  “You’ll barely remember your name,” she purred as she ran her hands over Tara’s body, delighting in feeling gentle curves beneath her hands.  “All you’ll want to do is fuck.”

Tara wanted to object to Pam’s characterization of her as some kind of hormone driven hump monster, but she could feel her body warming and her pussy moistening as Pam’s hands ran over her body, and she knew that what Pam said was true.  She had always had an active, healthy sex drive, but since being turned – or more accurate since she had experienced sex with Pam after being turned – she’d been insatiable.  She wanted Pam _all_ the damn time, even – or maybe especially – when it was inappropriate.  On more than one occasion since Fangtasia had re-opened, Pam had been forced to drag Tara into the back room and finger her on the desk until Tara came because the waves of lust Tara was projecting to her through their bond were making it impossible for Pam to get any work done – or even just sit on her throne without squirming.

“If you keep touchin’ me like that, Eric isn’t gonna have anythin’ to do when he gets here,” Tara breathed out, arching her hips into Pam, not trying in the least to hide her increasing arousal from her maker.

Pam chuckled softly at that.

“As if you _ever_ get tired,” Pam husked, squeezing Tara’s ass.  “My head could be between your legs for hours and you could still ride him ‘til sunrise,” Pam purred, her words making Tara whimper slightly before she lowered her mouth to Pam’s neck and began nipping and sucking at the pale flesh, almost painfully aroused.

“Let’s test that theory out,” Tara moaned, bucking her hips against Pam again, hungry for Pam’s mouth on her pussy now that Pam had planted the idea in her mind.

“I don’t think so,” Pam breathed out, though her voice was surprisingly gentle. 

She could feel Tara’s desire through their bond.  She knew how genuinely and desperately aroused her progeny was, and that it was not a time to be glib with her. 

“I’m no baby vamp,” Pam continued softly.  “I won’t be rushed, and I won’t let you be either.  Trust me,” she purred, brushing her lips against Tara’s cheek.  “You’ll come so much harder if you simmer for a while longer.”

“I don’t wanna simmer,” Tara whined, kissing Pam’s neck.  “I want you,” she whispered as she captured one of Pam’s hands and drew it between her legs.

“I know,” Pam said softly, the feelings bombarding her from Tara’s end of their bond making her a little breathless.  “And you’ll have me,” Pam promised, running a soothing hand down Tara’s back.  “You’ll always have me.  But tonight, you’ll have Eric first,” Pam whispered, and Tara trembled in her arms.  “And once he’s made you come and spent inside of you,” Pam husked, smiling when Tara groaned lowly, “I’ll _suck_ every drop of him out of you until you come again, and you’ll see that the simmering was worth it,” Pam said, her voice low and rough with desire, and Tara groaned and clutched at her, so turned on she thought she might actually pass out.

“Jesus Pam,” Tara choked out, beside herself with need.  “You can’t say things like and then not fuck me,” Tara groaned.  “It’s diabolical,” she whispered before she lowered her head to Pam’s shoulder and bit at Pam’s flesh desperately.  “Please,” Tara moaned, knowing that Pam had almost no ability to resist her when she begged, like really begged.  “Baby, I need you,” she breathed out.  “Feel how much I need you,” Tara moaned, and Pam exhaled raggedly because she _could_ feel how much Tara needed her.  She could feel Tara’s burning need through their bond and on her fingers which were drenched in Tara’s need.

Pam felt her resolve begin to weaken.  She had outplayed herself by getting Tara so worked up and thinking that she could resist her.  She wasn’t at the mercy of baby vamp hormones the way Tara was, but she was practically helpless in the face of Tara’s desire.  Pam wanted her progeny just as much as Tara wanted her.  She was able to mask the signs of her desire better, but she still felt it.  She still ached for Tara constantly.  She still burned for her.

“O…” Pam began to say, unable to deny Tara what they both so desperately wanted.  However, before she could continue speaking there was a knock at the door and Pam breathed in deeply, the scent of the ocean in winter washing her almost immediately. 

_Eric_ , she thought, and though it was a struggle, she managed to pull back from Tara. 

“He’s here,” Pam breathed out, stroking her fingers down Tara’s cheek, and a current of white hot desire tore through her as Tara clutched at her tightly and moaned in anticipation. 

 

Click 'next chapter' for part 2 ...


	2. Chapter 2

** Part Two **

As wanton as Tara had been before Eric arrived at their bedroom door, she had turned shy and hesitant when Pam had opened the door and let him inside.  Pam was still able to feel strong currents of desire running through her progeny, but when Eric had moved further into the room, Tara had coyly retreated to the area in front of Pam’s ladies dresser.  She wanted this, of that Pam had no doubt, but as Tara had told Pam earlier, an encounter like this was outside of her comfort zone, and so she hesitated to act on her desires. 

Eric was normally an aggressor in such situations, but this time, he too remained still.  His cool eyes occasionally flickered over to meet Pam’s steel grey gaze however, and she knew that he hesitated to act out of respect for her.  Tara was hers, he was their guest, and he would not presume to take what was Pam’s until it was properly offered.

And so they stood, awkwardly, in a wide triangle, staring at each other without making a move.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Pam declared finally after minute of standing around, shattering the silence that had previously blanketed the room as she turned to face Eric and began to walk towards him determinedly.

“I know that look,” Eric said, smiling crookedly as he watched Pam walk towards him with appreciative eyes.

The sheer lace-appliqued silk-chiffon robe she was wearing left very little to the imagination.  The cerulean robe was designed to be worn over a nightgown, but Pam had never been modest and only wore a pair of sapphire panties and a similarly coloured garter belt and lace bustier beneath the silk robe.  As she sashayed towards him, the robe clung to the curves of her body in the most delicious way, and Eric locked his gaze on her, revelling in seeing Pam like this again after so long. 

She always had been and remained a vision to behold.

“Then you know better than to argue with me,” Pam breathed out as she came to a stop in front of him and placed her hand against his chest, holding it still above his heart for a moment before she slowly trailed it down his sculpted abdomen.  “Handsome man,” she murmured, smiling up at him as she tucked her fingers into the waistband of his pants.

“My beautiful girl,” Eric breathed out, and they held each other’s eyes for a moment before Pam shook her head fondly and dropped her gaze down to watch her hands as she tugged Eric’s tank top out of the waistband of his pants.

“Up,” Pam said playfully, and Eric obediently lifted his arms, drawing an affectionate smile to Pam’s lips as she pulled his tank top up. 

Pam was tall for a woman, but even rising onto her tip toes, she required a little help from Eric to actually remove the tank top.  Having done this many times before, Eric knew the role he must play, and bent at the waist at the appropriate time, allowing Pam to smoothly pull the tank top over his head.

As Eric rose to his full height again, his chest now bare, Pam felt a frisson of desire run through her and turned her head to the side, knowing that it had come from Tara.  Her progeny was still standing by the dresser like a blushing bride on her wedding night, but her eyes were now focused intently on Eric and her lips were slightly parted, as if she was already anticipating tasting his skin.

Pam lifted her eyebrow, her expression half-questioning and half-inviting. 

Tara smiled at her, a wicked glint coming into her eyes as she did.

“Keep going,” Tara murmured, her eyes dropping to Eric’s crotch, and Pam smirked at her before turning her attention back to her maker.

“She has no patience until she’s come at least once,” Pam said in a conversational tone to Eric as she began to undo his belt.  “It’s enough to make a girl feel like a plaything,” she continued, pausing to bite down on her bottom lip as she yanked Eric’s belt out of the loops of his pants and allowed it fall to the floor with a thump.

“Poor baby,” Eric murmured sarcastically, his cool blue eyes dropping down between their bodies to watch as Pam undid the button of his pants and then pulled down the zipper.  “Let me help ease your burden,” he continued, smirking at her.

“I’ve no doubt you’ll _rise_ to the occasion,” Pam purred, locking eyes with him as she slipped her hand into his pants and took him into her hand.

Eric’s eyelashes fluttered as Pam touched him, and Tara breathed in sharply where she was standing.  She wasn’t sure whether it was her imagination, her bond with Pam, or some wonderful combination of both things, but she felt like she could feel Eric hardening in her own hand and she felt an answering throb between her legs.

“Tara,” Pam called out, glancing over at her progeny as her hand continued to expertly work Eric.  “Being a wallflower doesn’t suit you,” she drawled as she slipped her hand out of Eric’s pants.  “Come over here and play,” Pam purred, holding Tara’s eyes for a moment before she turned back to Eric and, with a wicked smile, yanked down his pants.

Tara’s eyes raked over Eric’s newly revealed nude body, taking in the length of him appreciatively before her eyes focused on his hardening cock.  He wasn’t fully erect yet, but he was already an impressive size, and her hand automatically lifted to untie the tan belted robe she was wearing, allowing the thin garment to fall to the ground, revealing her in all of her glory to the other occupants of the room.

Pam’s lips curved up into a smile as her progeny’s lovely body came into view, her eyes lovingly and hungrily running over Tara’s lithe frame. 

“You have been cruel to me Pamela,” Eric breathed out, not taking his eyes off of Tara as he spoke to his progeny.  “To withhold such beauty,” he murmured as his eyes continued to covetously scan Tara’s magnificent body.

“Come,” Pam said to Tara, holding out her hand, and in the blink of an eye Tara stood in front of her maker, her hand in Pam’s, and they gazed at each other for a moment before turning in tandem to face Eric.  “This is the part where you kiss,” Pam drawled, looking between her maker and her progeny, and then she took a step back, giving them some space.

They stood watching each other for a moment, her Viking and her noble warrior, and then Eric stepped forward, closing the distance between them and cupped Tara’s face with his large hand, forcing her head up so that she was staring up at him.  His other hand moved to rest on her hip as they gazed at each other, and then, never breaking contact, he slipped his hand behind Tara to grasp her ass.

Tara’s fangs popped as Eric squeezed her ass, and he smiled wolfishly before lifting Tara into the air with one hand.  Automatically, Tara’s legs wrapped around his waist, and now eye to eye with each other, Eric leaned in and captured her lips, kissing her hard and deep.

Pam watched them for a minute, captivated by the sight of them, and then she lifted her hands to her shoulders and slipped off her robe. 

“Don’t,” Eric said a moment later, tearing his mouth away from Tara’s when Pam’s hands moved to her garter belt, preparing to remove it.  “Let her,” he said, locking his eyes on Tara as he lowered her back down to the ground, his eyes returning to Pam once Tara was settled.

Tara followed his gaze over to her maker, and she breathed in deeply as she took in the sight of Pam in her bustier and garter.  Pam looked good enough to eat, and as Tara’s gaze dropped between Pam’s legs, she was tempted to do just that.

“Hello,” Pam said, smiling with gentle amusement when Tara was suddenly in front of her, her left hand on Pam’s tit while her right hand pressed between Pam’s legs.  “See?” Pam breathed out, looking past Tara to Eric.  “Plaything,” she murmured.

“My very own vampire Barbie,” Tara husked as she massaged Pam’s breast, and Eric chuckled behind them as Tara leaned in and captured Pam’s lips in a hot, desperate kiss that soon at Pam’s hips rocking into the hand Tara had between her legs.

Tara slipped her hand beneath Pam’s panties and moaned roughly into their kiss as her fingers were coated in Pam’s desire.

“Take them off,” Eric said, close by now, having moved to stand behind Pam as maker and progeny lost themselves in each other’s lips.

Tara felt Eric’s hand brush against her own and removed her hand from Pam’s breast though she kept her hand between Pam’s legs as Eric’s large hands palmed Pam’s generous chest, lifting and squeezing her tits in a way that made Tara’s mouth water. 

Pam’s eyes fluttered shut and she moaned softly, leaning back into Eric’s body while simultaneously arching her hips forward into Tara’s hand.

“Take them off,” Eric repeated and Tara bit her bottom lip in anticipation before she lowered herself to her knees before Pam.

She brought her lips to Pam’s thigh, kissing and nuzzling the pale skin for a moment before she began to kiss her way up.  Pam’s scent surrounded her, and when Tara’s lips brushed against the material of Pam’s panties, she couldn’t stop herself from peeling the crotch to the side and then slipping her tongue between Pam’s wet folds.

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ,” Pam groaned, her hand instinctively moving to the top of Tara’s head to keep her in place as Tara began to make love to her pussy, licking her in long strokes with the flat of her tongue. 

The sound of ripping fabric filled the air, and a moment later, Pam’s breasts spilled out of her ruined bustier.

Eric tossed the fabric to the side and then took her naked tits into his hands.

“That was expensive,” Pam complained though the effect was lost as her last syllable turned into a long moan when Tara’s tongue grazed her clit.

“It was in my way,” Eric replied, pointedly pinching Pam’s hard, pink nipples and all Pam could respond with was a long, deep groan.

Reluctantly, Tara removed her mouth from between Pam’s legs and pulled back so that she could unsnap the metal garter grips holding the straps of the belt to Pam’s stockings and then she tugged the material down, moaning softly as Pam was revealed to her in all of her glory.

When Pam was nude but for the stockings still adorning her legs, she pulled away from Eric and lowered herself to the ground so that she was kneeling in front of Tara.  She then reached out for her progeny and drew her into a deep kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Tara’s lips.

When they parted a minute later, Tara’s eyes were foggy and dazed and Pam smiled at her tenderly before she turned her head to the side and watched for a moment as Eric’s hand moved, stroking himself as he had been while she and Tara had kissed. 

He was fully erect now and Pam tilted her head up to meet his eyes.  Holding his eyes, she then batted his hand out of the way and brought her mouth to his manhood, licking him from the base of his penis to the leaking tip before she took him fully into her mouth.

It had been a while since she’d had a cock in her mouth, but she had once been practiced at the act, and it came back to her quickly, allowing her to take almost all of him into her mouth which drew a groan from Eric as he moved his hand to her head, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Pam sensed Tara moving closer to her and pulled back, allowing Eric’s manhood to slip from between her lips with a wet pop.  Lifting her hand up, she began to gently, teasingly, stroke her fingers along Eric’s shaft, and when his eyelashes fluttered she turned to look at Tara and smiled, her smug expression only growing even smugger when she saw the enraptured look that had come onto Tara’s face as she had watched Pam work.

Eric’s fingers tightened in Pam’s hair and tugged slightly, encouraging her to turn her attention back towards him.  Pam pointedly resisted the touch for a moment before she deigned to look at him again.  When she did, her eyebrow arched imperiously and her eyes narrowed, showing her displeasure about his demanding touch. 

“Pleeease,” Eric said impishly. 

Pam gave her eyes a brief roll in response, but, after making him wait for a few moments longer,  she took him between her lips again, placing the back of her tongue on the roof of her mouth before sliding it backwards to create a vacuum, and then she began to suck.

Eric groaned happily, the teasing smile that had been on his lips a second before growing as he tilted his head back and sighed blissfully, fully enjoying Pam’s expert mouth.

Pam’s eyes closed as she felt Tara’s fingers begin to gently trail up and down her spine.  Tara’s touch, as always, caused a shiver of excitement to run through her, and Pam moaned softly before she flattened her tongue and ran it along the length of him before she greedily began to suck on the tip.

Eyes closed with pleasure, Pam worked Eric for another minute until Tara became impatient to join in and moved her face towards him as well.  For a few moments two tongues worked the length of Eric’s shaft together, but then Pam pulled back and gave Tara room to work.

She had other things to occupy herself with.

As Tara busied herself with Eric, Pam slipped behind the dark-skinned beauty, and dipped her head down, trailing a series of kisses along Tara’s shoulder.  Her hands trailed leisurely over Tara’s body, running over her taut abdomen before rising to take Tara’s breasts into her hands, toying with her stiff dark nipples before she slid one of her hands down Tara’s stomach and between her legs. 

Tara moaned around Eric as Pam’s fingers grazed over her clit and Eric grunted and thrust into her mouth, the vibrations caused by her moan doing terribly wonderful things to his cock.  

In response, Pam smirked against Tara’s shoulder and stroked her clit again, producing the same result.

When Tara’s hips began to buck more urgently into Pam’s hand and Eric’s fingers tightened in Tara’s hair, holding her in place so that he could actually thrust into her mouth, Pam pulled out of Tara and placed her damp palm on Eric’s hip, drawing his eyes down to her.

Both Tara and Eric were both near their breaking points and if they continued their current activities for much longer they would both come.  This was an end that Pam definitely wanted, but not like this, not yet.  She had promised Tara a hard fucking for her first orgasm, and she was going to give that to all of them.

“Take her to bed,” Pam said when Eric met her eyes.

He nodded, then his lips quirked up, and in the blink of an eye he and Tara disappeared from sight.

Rising gracefully to her feet, Pam turned towards the bed and took in the scene unfolding on it.  Eric was on his back, one of his hands between his legs, holding his cock while his other hand rested on Tara’s hip, helping to support her as she positioned herself over him.  Eric’s mouth opened and his head tilted back into the pillow as Tara slid him inside of her and Tara gasped and then moaned as she swiveled her hips, adjusting to feeling of being so suddenly full.

Pam moved over to her ladies dresser and grabbed hold of the chair in front of it, then dragged it over to the side of the bed and took a seat.  Focusing her eyes on the scene before her, Pam spread her legs and moved her hand to the apex of her thighs, sighing contently a second later as her fingers stroked her flushed, swollen flesh.

Tara’s hands were braced on Eric’s chest, her head dipped down causing cascades of midnight hair to fall fetching around her face, making her look wild and ethereal as she moved up and down on Eric.  She rode him with purpose, moving hard and fast, her muscles taut with exertion as her breasts bounced up and down in the most tantalizing way.

She was beautiful, and Pam stared at the scene before her awed and incredibly turned on. 

Pam hadn’t been joking earlier when she had told Eric that Tara had little to no patience before her first orgasm.  Once she had come, Tara could be remarkably controlled.  She could and would be slow and teasing, building Pam up in the most delicious ways before sending her crashing into orgasm, but that was only once she had come.  Before that first orgasm, climaxing was all that Tara cared about, and as Pam watched Tara dig her nails into Eric’s pectoral muscles, her ass bouncing up and down on him, now moving so quickly that it was almost a blur, Pam knew that Tara was about to reap the benefits of her single-minded determination and come like a champion.

Slipping her fingers inside of herself, Pam kept her eyes trained on Tara as she focused on the bond between them, and when the full force of Tara’s excitement hit her, Pam was unable to stop herself from moaning long and loud. 

Pam’s vocalization cut through the erotic haze that had fallen over Tara and immediately Tara turned from Eric to face her maker. 

Tara’s eyes quickly dropped from Pam’s blue-grey eyes and settled between her maker’s legs, watching Pam raptly as her fingers disappeared inside of herself again and again, fucking like a woman on a mission. 

Tara moaned softly at the sight of Pam touching herself so vigorously and bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood before she drove herself down onto Eric’s cock, wild and desperate to come.

She was close, she was so close.  With Eric buried inside of her, filling her up completely, and Pam was watching her, projecting waves of desire and love to her as she fucked herself to the sight of Tara riding Eric, Tara was so turned on that if she wasn’t already dead she thought she might have died from pleasure.  Her orgasm was right there, she could feel it, she could practically taste it, but as hard as she fucked it remained just out of her reach until …

“Come,” Pam breathed out, her stormy blue eyes locked on Tara.  “Come,” she repeated huskily.

And that was all it took.

Tara’s eyes closed, her head tilted back and her fingers dug into Eric’s skin hard enough to draw blood as orgasm tore through her.  

A wail of absolute pleasure erupted from Tara’s throat, and she continued to thrust down on Eric forcefully as her inner-muscles clenched and convulsed around his prick, milking every second of pleasure that she could get out of it.

xxx

Two hours and an immeasurable number of climaxes later, Tara found herself lying beneath Pam who was on all fours, her hands braced on the headboard for support as Eric took her from behind, shaking the whole bed with the force of his thrusts as he plowed into his progeny, again and again. 

Pam’s head was dipped down, her hair hanging wild around her face, and Tara stared up at her in awe, watching raptly as Pam’s eyes closed in pleasure and her beautiful lips parted, exposing her glistening fangs. 

A series of breathy little high-pitched moans began to escape from Pam, and Tara shivered in excitement.  Pam only made those particular sounds when she was close to orgasm, and it made Tara tremble with pleasure to know that she would soon get to witness the sight of Pam coming apart in ecstasy in a way she had never seen it before when Pam came on Eric’s cock. 

Tara reached up, brushing her fingers across Pam’s shockingly smooth cheek, and feeling her touch, Pam’s eyes automatically fluttered open. 

Tara smiled up at her when their eyes locked and immediately Pam’s lips curved up in a smile as well, though a moment later Pam’s eyes rolled back in her head and her lips parted as Eric’s movements drew a sharp cry from her.

Tara’s sex contracted in sympathy as Pam’s vocalization reached her ears.  Seeing Pam in such a state of ecstasy filled Tara with ecstasy.  Her heart swelled with love and that love flowed from her through their bond into Pam whose eyes became rimmed with red as Tara’s need for her, and love of her coursed through her.

“Pamela,” Eric husked. 

He could no longer feel Pam’s emotions within him as he had once been able to, but even though it had been decades since they had joined together as they were at that moment, he knew Pam’s body and he knew that she was on the cusp of orgasm.

Pam’s eyes closed as her name reached her ears, and she clench around Eric, drawing him deeper inside of her. 

“Pamela,” Tara breathed out, and Pam moaned at the rare sound of her full name coming from her progeny’s lips.

Pam’s wintry blue eyes opened again when Tara said her name, and Tara touched her cheek again as she gazed at Pam with such love and adoration that Pam thought that she might cry. “Come for us,” Tara breathed out, not even breaking the hold she had on Pam’s eyes to blink.

“Yes,” Eric grunted, wanting to feel Pam’s release as much as Tara wanted to see it.  “Now,” he commanded, and a long keening moan escaped from Pam’s throat as her inner-muscles locked around Eric, holding him in place as she came, powerfully, staring into Tara’s eyes as pleasure exploded throughout her body, the intensity of it robbing her of even the ability to moan.

Pam was distantly aware of the fact that Eric’s thrusts into her had sped up, but she was too busy coming to pay much attention to what he was doing, beyond being grateful that his movements were drawing out her pleasure.  However, just as her climax began to fade she heard Eric groan loudly and a second later she felt his seed spill into her.  The sensation of him coming inside of her, caused her eyes to roll back in her head and she moaned, “Oh fuck,” before crashing into a second climax, leaving her shuddering along with Eric.

Over a minute after her first orgasm rocked her, Pam collapsed on top of Tara, her arms no longer able to support her weight, and Tara wrapped her arms around her, hugging Pam to her with a smile as aftershocks left Pam trembling in her arms.

 

Click 'Next Chapter' for part 3 ...


	3. Chapter 3

** Part Three **

Eric remained kneeling on the mattress for a few moments after Pam fell into Tara’s arms, looking down at the two women thoughtfully.  However, when Pam buried her face in Tara’s neck and tightened her arms around her progeny, nuzzling into Tara like she was trying to burrow her way into her, Eric knew that they were done for the night and he lowered himself onto the mattress beside Pam, settling down with his arm bent behind his head.

“You look pleased with yourself,” Tara commented, looking at Eric over Pam’s prone body.

She was sated and relaxed now, very relaxed, and after all that the three of them had all shared over the past few hours, hesitance and shyness were now concepts that Tara was no longer familiar with. 

“Shouldn’t I be?” Eric asked, turning his head to the side to meet Tara’s eyes before his lips curved up cockily.

“You did aiight,” Tara drawled nonchalantly, shrugging as if it weren’t a thing.

“Alright?” Eric asked, arching a pale eyebrow at Tara.  “We’ve been fucking for hours.  You squirted on my face.  Twice,” he added smirking, and Tara shrugged.  It was true.  She had come, a lot, they all had.  “I’d say that’s more than ‘aiight’,” Eric continued, imitating Tara’s southern drawl as he said that last word, which made her smile. 

Over the months they had been living together it had surprised, and amused, Tara to learn what a little shit Eric could be at times. 

“Also, Pam may be dead again,” Eric went on smugly, focusing his eyes on his progeny who hadn’t moved at all during his conversation with Tara.

“Fuck off,” Pam muttered immediately, cogent enough to have heard Eric’s comment.  “Or you’ll find out how much damage my teeth can do to Valhalla,” she murmured, moving her hand towards his crotch only to have Eric easily bat it away before she could make contact with his pride and joy.

“You fight dirty Pam,” he commented. 

She was joking currently, but he knew for a fact that if she was truly displeased she wouldn’t have hesitated to use her fangs on his most sensitive area in a decidedly unpleasant way. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Pam replied immediately, “But you didn’t mind dirty when it had you coming on my tits,” she drawled, and Tara’s body shook beneath her with silent laughter.

Her comment caused Eric’s passion to stir once more, and deciding to try his luck, he moved his hand to Pam’s hip.  However, before he could even slide it high enough to graze the side of her breast, Pam’s hand covered his and then pushed it off of her.

“Go away,” Pam murmured, snuggling further into Tara.

Her body was still humming with low levels of arousal that could be quickly fanned to flames, but she was done with Eric and his relentless Viking fucking.  Pleasurable as it had been, it was almost dawn, and she wanted to spend some time alone with Tara before they had to sleep.

“I’m not tired,” Eric said, shifting his gaze from Pam to Tara, who met his eyes though her expression was neither encouraging nor discouraging.

“I didn’t tell you to go to sleep,” Pam drawled dispassionately. “I said ‘go away’.”

“If we wore you out and you need your beauty sleep, Tara and I could …” Eric began and finally Pam roused herself enough to lift her head from the cozy nook of Tara’s neck so that she could turn and glare at him.

“You and Tara _nothing_ ,” she said firmly.  “You _had_ your fun,” she continued, looking at him pointedly.  She was accommodating when it came to her maker, but she still had her limits. “There’s only an hour left before dawn.  I plan on spending that hour with my face buried between Tara’s thighs, and I don’t need an audience,” Pam stated, and behind her Tara smiled widely, very much liking what Pam proposed. 

“Mean,” Eric muttered.

Pam smirked at him and then shrugged.

“You know you like me best when I’m cold and heartless,” she drawled, and Eric had to smirk.  He _had_ said that.  “Besides, my peevishness is nothing compared to the bitch fit Nora will throw if she finds you in here,” Pam continued, smirking knowingly at her maker.  “She’ll be back soon and it’ll definitely be better for you if you don’t smell like you’ve been fucking us for hours.  Thanks for stopping by though,” she went on in a perky tone.  “It was fun,” she concluded, her smile overly sweet.

“Fine,” Eric muttered, knowing that what Pam said about Nora was true. 

They’d had to choose their night of indulgence carefully, choosing a night when Nora had business to attend to and would be out of the house.  If Nora got wind of what they had been up to when she was gone, Eric knew he’d never hear the end of it.  He suspected that Nora wouldn’t have minded taking Tara for a ride herself, and therefore wouldn’t have objected to him getting to know Tara better, but Nora and Pam had _not_ learned to get along over the past months, and if Nora found out that he’d been in his progeny’s bed his sister was likely to draw blood.

Eric stared at Pam militantly for a moment, and then he reached out and shoved her shoulder petulantly before he slipped out of the bed.  She might have been right about it being a good idea for him to leave before Nora got back, but she didn’t have to be so obnoxiously jubilant about it.

Once he was out of the bed, Eric made quick work of gathering up his clothes, and Pam watched him, smiling gleefully. 

It always greatly amused her to see Eric in a snit, especially when she had caused it.

“Ladies,” he muttered, bowing at the waist as he clutched his clothes in his hands. “Goodnight.”

“Out,” was Pam’s reply, and Eric’s eyes narrowed at her for a few seconds before his lips curved up slightly, indicating that he was amused rather than offended by Pam’s insolence.

“As you wish,” Eric murmured indifferently.

He focused his gaze on Tara, and smiled winsomely at her, then he turned towards the bedroom door and in a flash, he was gone.

“You can be so mean,” Tara said once Eric had left the room, though she was smiling as the words came out of her mouth.

To be honest, she was surprised by how well Eric had taken being so summarily, and rudely, dismissed.  Then again, if he and Pam had engaged in as many ménages a trois as Pam had led her to believe, then he had probably suffered through Pam’s curt post-coital dismissals before and had made peace with them.

Pam shrugged.

“He served his purpose,” she drawled apathetically, before turning back around to face Tara and nuzzling back into Tara’s neck.

“Mm,” Tara hummed.  “Agreed,” she breathed out thoughtfully a moment later, “But I think I’ll keep you.”

“How gracious of you,” Pam muttered and Tara smiled at her before bringing her hand to Pam’s chin so that she could tilt her face up for a kiss.  “Though I suppose I can find it in my cold dead heart to forgive you,” Pam sighed, her lips helplessly curving up in a small smile minutes later when Tara finally pulled back from her mouth. 

“You okay?” Pam asked softly a minute later, brushing her lips lightly over Tara’s clavicle as she spoke. 

She could feel contentment and relaxation flowing into her from Tara, but there was some other emotion lingering around the edges of those more dominant feelings that Pam couldn’t quite decipher.  She didn’t think that it was a bad emotion, whatever it was, for she couldn’t sense any distress in Tara, but she had to ask anyway.  She needed to make sure that everything was okay with Tara.

“Me?” Tara asked, sounding faintly surprised by the question as she glanced down at Pam.  “Yeah,” she breathed out, “I’m good,” she continued, offering Pam a small, sweet smile.  “Why?” she asked curiously a moment later.  “What are you feelin’ from me?”

“I don’t know exactly,” Pam murmured honestly before pressing her lips to the underside of Tara’s jaw.  “It’s soft and warm, but also … relieved?” she breathed out uncertainly, not sure that she gotten exactly the right word to describe what she was picking up on from Tara.  “Nothing happened tonight that you didn’t want did it?” Pam asked seriously, pulling back a bit from Tara so that she could see the whole of her face.

“No,” Tara breathed out immediately, feeling Pam’s anxiety through their bond though on the surface her maker looked calm.  “Tonight was good,” Tara whispered.  “It was _really_ good,” she added, unable to stop a wide smile from touching her lips, and upon seeing Tara’s expression, Pam smiled too.  “I’m just happy to be alone with you now,” Tara continued gently a moment later.  “I like being with you like this, just me n’ you,” she murmured, stroking Pam’s cheek tenderly.  “I like ‘Pam: Behind Closed Doors’,” she purred, smiling fondly and impishly.

“‘Pam: Behind Closed Doors’,” Pam repeated softly, thoughtfully.  “What’s she like?”

As soon as the words were past Pam’s lips, Tara beamed at her maker like the moon rose and fell with her; she smiled at Pam like she was every star in the night sky.

“She’s nice,” Tara said softly, casting her eyes down shyly even as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.  “She’s gentle,” Tara whispered; her voice awed and full of love.  “She’s thoughtful, and playful, and she makes me feel warm and safe … and _loved_ ,” Tara continued, blinking quicker as blood began to fill her eyes.

“You are,” Pam whispered fiercely.  “Completely,” she added, taking hold of Tara’s face so that she could look directly into her progeny’s eyes.  “ _Never_ doubt that.”

“I don’t,” Tara told her, losing her battle against her tears.  “I know.  You show me.  Every day you show me,” she breathed out.

And it was true.  Pam’s love wrapped around her like a blanket, warming her all of the time, whether they were alone together or at _Fangtasia_ during the busiest part of the night.  Since they had become lovers – or more accurately once Pam had lowered her guards and let Tara into her heart as well as into her bed – Tara had never felt alone.  Since that night, Pam was always with her, always inside of her, and it made Tara feel at peace with the world in a way that she never had before.

“Good,” Pam replied, her voice rough and choked with emotion as she blinked, fighting back tears.

Tara was precious to her and she _wanted_ Tara to know that.  She wanted Tara to know that her love for her was unconditional and eternal.

“She’s,” Tara began softly, wanting to lessen the charged atmosphere in the room, “‘Pam: Behind Closed Doors’ that is,” she continued, her voice stronger now as she gazed at Pam, “She’s funny, and smart,” Tara murmured, “And she’s _really_ fucking good in bed.”

“Is that so?” Pam asked, smirking at Tara, grateful to her progeny for lightening the mood. 

She would never again deny her feelings for the Tara the way she had tried to at the beginning of their relationship, but talking about her emotions was still not something that she was entirely comfortable with.  She preferred to _show_ Tara how she felt as opposed to talking about it, so conversations about their feelings still left her feeling somewhat distressed.

“It is,” Tara purred in response.

“And I suppose you want me to prove it now, hmm?” Pam asked knowingly when Tara’s foot began to trail seductively up her bare thigh.

“I do,” Tara replied not interested in denying a thing.  “And I seem to remember you saying something about burying your face between my legs until dawn, so…” she breathed out, her meaning clear though she didn’t finish her sentence.  “Unless of course Eric was right and we wore you out,” Tara continued teasingly.  “Pam sleepy?” she inquired in a babyish voice and the icy glare Pam leveled her with would have made anyone not named Tara Mae Thornton cry.

“You know, I’m not actually sure I want to greet the day with my head between your legs anymore,” Pam muttered darkly, eyeballing her progeny with displeasure.

“ _I’m_ sure I want you to greet the day with your head between my legs,” Tara replied and Pam eyes narrowed even further though Tara could feel through their bond that Pam was amused by her comment.

“You’ve got a mouth on you, Tara Mae,” Pam murmured shaking her head.

“I’d like to have _your_ mouth on me,” Tara responded immediately, and that time Pam couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“Shut up,” Pam told her, narrowing her eyes at Tara as soon as she was able to wipe the smile off of her face.

“Shut me up,” Tara sassed, smirking at Pam when she felt Pam’s arousal begin to build again.

Over the months, Tara had discovered that nothing turned Pam on quite like her sassing her, and as Tara was naturally inclined to sassiness, this suited her just fine.

Pam made a show of ignoring Tara for a few seconds, but those embers that had been glowing within her after her last orgasm had been fanned into lusty flames by Tara’s insolence, and Pam wanted her, badly.

“Fucking lay back and spread your legs,” Pam growled, finally giving up on pretending like there was something other than burying her tongue inside of her progeny that she’d rather be doing.

“Yes’m, Missy Pam,” Tara smirked, obediently parting her thighs for Pam.

Within seconds Pam was nestled between Tara’s legs again, and when her mouth descended upon Tara’s most private place, her sassiness left Tara and all she could do was moan.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ATTN: Thanks so much for all of the comments and responses to "All in the Family". It was really interesting to hear everyone's opinions and I really appreciate you taking the time to respond.
> 
> I know that this story/pairing/Eric isn't everyone's cup of tea, but enough people seemed interested in tea time that (in addition to my own interest) I decided to go for it! For those of you who bravely forged on and read it despite your reservations I hope it didn't traumatize you too much ;) And if you were for some Tameric action, I hope that it was suitably hot!


End file.
